


The Forbidden Fruits of Love

by OnceUponACastleOfRizzles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I was corrupted, It's basically 2 smuts for the price of 1, Smut, So yeah, also theres a clementine, no clementines were harmed in the making of this fic tho, smut smut smut, swensatan fuckery, this is my first smut be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACastleOfRizzles/pseuds/OnceUponACastleOfRizzles
Summary: Regina & Emma love eachother. Time for them to act on it.Also theres a clementine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePlaceboEffects](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceboEffects/gifts).



> It's Bayley's fault that this happened.
> 
> *Drops this onto the internet. Runs and hides*

Emma Swan was weak. Especially when I came to Regina Mills.

You see, she loved the other woman, for which she was sure that love was returned. She knew it was in fact. They never spoke the words, they never showed affection, but she knew.  Emma knew Regina and so the words need not be said, all Emma had to do was look into the brunette’s eyes and she could see the love shining there. If you weren’t looking for it you wouldn’t have noticed it, but Emma was looking, and she liked what she saw.

There was once a time when she might not have seen anything, the brunettes walls were built up so high that only her love for Henry could be saw. But time is our friend and over time, her walls decayed and all her emotions and feelings could be seen if you just looked into her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful thing, you could get lost in them for days at a time if you were allowed the luxury.

But yes, though they were secretly, or not so secretly in love with each other, they weren’t together nor have they ever been. By all accounts it made no sense, they really should be together but they weren’t. They had been friends for so long at this point that neither one was brave enough to put that at risk, or at least that’s what Emma felt, she wasn’t truly sure why Regina didn’t but she assumed that it was something along those same lines.

They were only hurting themselves really by not allowing their love to blossom into what it should be thought.

In fact, this is exactly the thought that got Emma Swan driving at lightning speed across town to 108 Mifflin Street. She didn’t even think about the possibility of Regina not being awake, she didn’t think about if she was even home at all – as sometimes she stayed late at the office – and she most certainly didn’t think about the time. Which was late. Very late. But that wasn’t what she was focused on at the moment. She just had to get to her house and pray the other woman would answer the door.

When she pulled up outside the front gate of number 108, she barely got the keys out of the ignition before she was flying out the car door. She didn’t even check if there was any other cars driving past that could have hit her in that moment. She was focused on one thing and one thing only. Regina.

She was running as fast as possible down the seemingly never-ending pathway. _Had it always been that long?_ Once she finally reached the door she knocked so hard it left her knuckles tingling on her hand. She was about to knock again when just as she lifted her hand the door flung open and there before her stood the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. Which was Regina if you hadn’t already guessed.

“What did my door ever do to you?”

“It got in my way.”

“Of?”

“You.”

“Well it is there to stop strange people from barging through. Which it evidently did. I’d say it was doing its job correctly wouldn’t you?”

“I’m not a stranger.”

“I never said you were.”

“You implied it.”

“No, I implied that you were strange, not that you were a stranger.”

“Touché.” Emma didn’t know what to say after that. She didn’t have time for the banter right now there was more pressing issues at hand. If she didn’t do it now she’d lose all courage that she was currently harbouring and they’d go back to how they had always been. In love, but apart.

“Did you just come here to have a stare off because that could have waiting until we saw each other tomorrow don’t you think?”

“I didn’t come for that.”

“Then what did you come for?”

Before Emma knew what was happening she flung herself across the threshold and into Regina’s arms. Before their lips met Emma had one thing to say, “You.”

Regina froze from shock momentarily. Their lips resting together but neither moving. When Regina realised what was happening she relaxed her shoulders and sighed into the kiss whilst pulling Emma closer to her, as if it was even possible at that point.

The kiss didn’t last that long in retrospect, but it felt like time stood still around them and that they were locked together in their embrace for years. Emma felt so happy to finally be in the arms of the woman she loved. As did Regina, she never thought this would happen. Sure she knew Emma loved her that much was obvious, but she never thought that her love was deserved which was Regina’s reason for never acting on her love. If Emma truly wanted her, she would come to her first. And if she didn’t that was perfectly okay, Regina was just happy Emma was in her life.

But here Emma was, charging through her door and kissing the living daylights out of her. And Regina wouldn’t be able to stop kissing her back if she could have tried. Once the first taste of Emma hit her lips she instantly became an addict and she wouldn’t be satisfied without having Emma love her like this for the rest of time.

Whilst they were still kissing and breathing heavily Emma pushed Regina back in the hallway slightly not once letting go of her which had Regina moaning into her mouth. Without looking the blonde reached behind with her leg to kick the door shut. Before it was even fully closed Regina had Emma’s back pressed against it.

She pulled away from the kiss but kept their noses touching and said, “I get the feeling you don’t like my door.”

“I like your door very much right now.” She said tilting her head back resting it on the aforementioned piece of wood when Regina kissed her way down her jaw to her neck.

“I like your neck.” Regina said in return and she bit into it with hunger as if she were a vampire feasting on its prey. It’s willing prey. Emma was panting in her ear and she felt herself grow wet from anticipation and she groaned into the skin her mouth was claiming.

“Where’s… Henry?” Emma struggled to form words as her mind turned to mush.

“Sleepover.”

“Oh… Good.”

“Mhmmm,” Regina really really liked Emma’s neck alas she had to pull away so that she could peck Emma on the lips before looking into her eyes and pulling her towards the staircase.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

“You do not have to tell me twice.” Emma practically leaped up the stairs, skipping steps as she went. Regina mumbling “That would be a first,” as she being the more refined queen that she was, didn’t skip any steps, but she still ran her way to the top. She didn’t want to waste precious time of course.

When she got through the door to her bedroom Emma was already lying on her bed minus the red leather jacket she had on, waiting for Regina to join her. She held out her hand waiting for the brunette to grab onto it. When she did Emma wasted no time before pulling her on top of her, between Emma’s legs, kissing her into oblivion. She would never grow tired of kissing Emma, and Emma would never grow tired of kissing her. It was like their lips were made for each other.

Emma then flipped Regina onto her back to climb on top of her.

“You first.” She whispered into her ear and then nibbled on it.

Regina was about to complain, she wanted to make Emma cum first. But then Emma put her hands under her shirt and anything she was about to say was lost to the world and she melted into the mattress.

She wasn’t sure how or when Emma had taken her clothes off of her, but it didn’t really matter at this point. Emma’s mouth was currently locked around her nipple and that was more important than how she was suddenly naked. I mean, naked was the goal anyway so who cares.

Emma had never been so happy in her life. Regina’s boobs always distracted her. They were evil in that way. Evil boobs. Deliciously evil. And now, finally getting to kiss, lick and taste them, god was she in heaven.

Usually, with past lovers anyway, when they payed attention to her breasts, it never really caused her that much pleasure. But at that moment in time she was convinced if Emma kept sucking and biting and tugging the way she was doing with her mouth she was sure she’d cum from that alone. She didn’t voice this though as Emma moved over to the neglected nipple and paid it the attention it deserved.

Regina was on the brink of cumming when Emma started to kiss her way down her stomach causing the brunette to whimper from being so close to the edge and not being given the chance to fall. Regina needn’t have worried though as the next thing she knew Emma was pushing open her legs and her tongue was finding home between them.

The brunette was moaning out loud then which pleased Emma immensely and she grinned into the warm wetness of the other woman; continuing to lick her thoroughly. She found hearing the woman she loved and was causing to react in this way extremely hot. So hot. So much so that it was causing herself to become drenched from the noises her love was making as well as feeling so proud from giving the woman this much pleasure.

When Regina was about to cum she grabbed onto the blonde hair between her legs whilst pushing the head against her. Emma loved that Regina was taking control and using her to make herself come like this, it almost had Emma coming too. She can’t wait for Regina to use her like this more in the future.

The next thing Emma knew was that she couldn’t actually hear the screams she felt, and saw coming from Regina’s body as the brunette had her ears trapped between her thighs. Oh but what a sight it was. Emma continued to watch Regina wriggle and writh through her orgasm as she continued to kiss, suck and lick her through it and after when her orgasm had subsided she continued licking purely to clean her up. But secretly she didn’t want to leave. She had to though if she wanted to kiss Regina. And she did. So with that she kissed her way up her body, all over Regina’s relaxed face and then onto her lips. Regina loved tasting herself on Emma’s tongue and moaned her approval into the blonde’s mouth.

Emma kissed her way to Regina’s ear before saying, “I love you.” Directly into it and relaxing her body on top of the other woman’s. She felt Regina smile into her neck and mumble “I love you too,” before she kissed her way up to the blonde’s mouth and rolled her over.

“I believe it’s your turn now.” She said before removing Emma’s clothes and making her cum with all her might.

They made love many times that night.

* * *

 

The sun shining through the window rudely woke Emma from her blissful dreams. Opening one eye she was confused momentarily before remembering what happened the previous night. She and Regina were finally together and she couldn’t stop smiling.

She rolled over to the other side of the bed with the intent of cuddling into Regina but she found the space empty which made her frown slightly. Deciding that it didn’t mean anything that she wasn’t there she looked at the clock on the Regina’s side of the bed and noticed that it was 10am and groaned into the pillow. She never thought Regina would let her sleep that late especially since she probably woke up at 7am. She was such an early bird.

Reluctantly removing herself from the warmth of the duvet she moved around the room finding her underwear and a top to cover herself with and moved through the house until she arrived at the kitchen which was filled with the aroma of coffee. _Coffeeeeeeeeee._ Emma loved coffee.

“I heard you moving around so I made you a cup,” Emma was so grateful that she practically flew through the kitchen to grab the cup from Regina’s hand.

“Did I mention I love you?” This had Regina blushing.

“Not today no.”

“Well… I love you.” She said as she sipped from her cup, keeping her eyes locked onto Regina’s.

Emma felt a rush of desire flow over her body. You’d think she’d have been too exhausted after their love making last night to do anything but oh how wrong you would be. Her feelings for Regina were so strong in that moment, she practically slammed her coffee cup next to the kitchen sink but pressing Regina into the counter and claiming her mouth with her own.

Now Emma loved coffee. But she loved Regina more. And she would rather have Regina a million times over than have her morning coffee, that’s how much she loved and desired her. Nothing else in this world or any other would get Emma too not drink her coffee except for Regina.

Regina wouldn’t have this. She much preferred to be the once pressing into the counter than being pressed into it so she pushed Emma backwards into the island in the middle of the kitchen as she pulled apart the button up shirt of her own that the blonde had claimed as her own that morning. Regina had many shirts so when she ripped the shirt open and the buttons flung themselves around the room, left, right and centre she couldn’t have cared in the slightest.

Emma’s couldn’t control her breathing then and her head lulled backwards. _God that was so sexy._ Regina took that opportunity to attach her mouth to the blonde’s breast and moved her hand to play with the other. She loved her boobs. She found that there wasn’t a spot on her body that Regina didn’t love.

Regina was not satisfied with the access she was currently getting as she had to crouch slightly to get her prize. That would not do.

So she lifted Emma up to sit on the edge of the kitchen island. _That’s better._

Emma couldn’t stoke raking her hands through Regina’s hair as she sucked onto her nipples. It’s one of the most erotic sights she has ever seen, watching Regina suck her caused her body to shake with desire.

She wanted to lean back to spread out onto the island but there was a fruit bowl behind her which just made her groan in frustration. She tried to move the bowl out the way but ended up pushing it onto the floor and a smashing sound echoed through the kitchen making Regina bite extra hard onto her nipple causing her to scream and pant. “Oh god, Regina,” her hips moving to grind on air.

Usually Regina didn’t like to be on top during sex, but in this moment it was so worth it to be there. She almost forgot that Emma pushed her fruit bowl on to the floor. _Tut tut._ Regina moved her mouth, kissing up her neck once again, to say into her ear, “You broke my fruit bowl.”

“Sorry”

“What am I going to do with all this fruit?”

Emma looked over Regina’s shoulder onto the floor.

“What do you mean ‘ _all this fruit’_ there’s literally one clementine on the floor.”

“Poor clementine.”

“Never mind poor clementine, poor Emma.”

“Why poor Emma?”

“Because mean Regina is keeping her from her orgasm.”

“Well that’s what happens when you ruin a clementine’s home.”

“We can make it up to it.”

“How would we do that my dear,” Regina bit onto her neck, switching between sucking, licking and biting it.

“We –“Emma gasped.

“We—“She gasped again. Regina biting on her neck was so distracting.

“Hmm?” Regina moaned into her skin sending shock waves through Emma’s body.

“Oh god. We… could…”

“Use your words”

“We could… use… it”

“Oh?” Regina asked in surprise and pulled away to look into her eyes. “I’m not into putting fruit up there I’m sorry but that’s a hard no.”

“What?” Emma asked confused before the lightbulb pinged above her head in realisation.

“OH! Ew, no… I didn’t… that’s not… I meant like… uhm… juice a nipple or something.”

Regina laughed out loud. “Juice a nipple? That doesn’t sound how I think you want it to sound dear.”

“I mean… let me show you.” Emma slid off the counter, careful to avoid the broken pieces of ceramic on the floor and bent down to pick up the lone clementine. She walked over to the opposite kitchen counter where the knife rack was and took out one at random.

“I’m not into knife play either.” She heard from behind her and turned around looking shocked at Regina. _Why_ would she think that that was something she was into in the first place?

“Regina!” which caused Regina to grin playfully, moving over to stand behind Emma wrapping her arms around her waist. Neither of them said anything more as Emma cut the clementine in half on the cutting board conveniently placed there on the counter.

Picking up one half of the piece of fruit Emma turned in Regina’s arms and looked directly into her eyes as she squeezed the juice of the clementine onto her own nipple. Regina had to look down, and her eyes turned black with lust. She looked into Emma’s eyes once more before pulling Emma and the pieces of fruit to the section of the floor not covered in the broken part of the bowl. She climbed on top of the blonde before once again taking the breast, now covered in juice into her mouth hungrily.

She figured it was quicker to the floor than it was to attempt to pick Emma up and carry her all that way. I mean, it’s not like she had magic or anything that could do it for her.

Regina had Emma fully naked within a minute and before Emma could object, not that she would have, Regina was squirting more of the clementine juice over her neck her breasts and her stomach. Regina never thought she’d be into licking food, or in this case juice off of another person but oh boy is she enjoying this.

She couldn’t stop licking Emma.  She was addicted. She wished for a moment that she was splitting into two beings just so that she could enjoy more of Emma at one time. Emma’s moans echoes around the kitchen as the brunette feasted on her body.

Emma couldn’t have foresaw this if she had tried. One minute she was about to have sex on the kitchen island, the next she’s on the floor covered in fruit juice and on the brink of orgasm. Regina could sense that Emma was so close to cumming, she got a final taste of the blondes orange flavoured breasts and moved down to get a taste of something different. Emma had never came this hard before. She never knew that she would find using fruit to be this pleasurable but here they are.

They lay on the kitchen floor side by side both of them spent.

“Well,” Regina said and Emma rolled over and buried her face into Regina’s neck waiting for the brunette to continue. “I’ve never had a threesome with a clementine before.” The blonde vibrated with giggles beside her.

Emma never got to use the clementine’s on Regina as the brunette had used all of the remaining one to squirt all over the blonde’s body. It saddened her slightly that she wouldn’t get to experience it like her love did, but there was always next time.

She must remember to put clementine’s on her shopping list.

**Author's Note:**

> *eye emoji*


End file.
